


Intermission

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian, No Strings, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This takes place in the 1980’s while the ladies are at SHIELD Academy together. It's smut written because I wanted to prove to myself that I could.





	

What Victoria had in height and strength, Melinda had in speed and cunning. That helped to match them pretty evenly. Melinda appreciated that Victoria didn’t pull any punches with her and she always came out the other side bruised to hell but happy. This round was no different and as they retreated to the locker room, Melinda was secretly pleased to see Victoria limping just a little bit. “Are you going tonight?” There was a get together at one of the dorms to honor the graduates of the current year. It would be a nice thing, little finger food and wine. 

“Haven’t decided,” Melinda told her with a little shrug. She pulled off her tank and threw it into her locker. “You?”

“Alice asked me,” Victoria had already stripped and was standing there in her towel all long legs and dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. 

“You should go. You’ve liked her for awhile.” Melinda finished stripping and they headed to the showers. They discussed Victoria’s upcoming date as they cleaned up and got ready for class. How they’d gotten from discussing what Victoria was going to wear to kissing furiously in a coat closet was anyone’s guess. Though Melinda knew it had an awful lot to do with a very big bong and a lot of cheap beer at the equivalent of a SHIELD frat house. Recruits in their branch didn’t let loose often, but when they did things could get a little out of hand. 

Victoria’s hand cupped the small of Melinda’s back, pulling her up onto the balls of her feet as she backed the smaller woman into the wall. She pulled Melinda up so her legs would wrap around Victoria’s waist. She held herself up on the wall as Victoria’s hand moved under Melinda’s skirt. They were attempting to be quiet, but the way Victoria’s hand moved so confidently between her thighs made it hard for Melinda to bite back her noises. She pressed her face into Victoria’s shoulder, moaning against the soft material of her dress. “God… Vic… Victoria,” Melinda stuttered. She rocked down onto the long fingers, gasping and fighting for control of a kiss that was mostly May breathing heavily against Victoria’s lips. 

Melinda came around Victoria’s fingers, head thunking back into the wall hard. She had to put her forearm over her mouth to keep from being heard. Victoria kept it going for some time, finally stopping when May’s hand pushed hers away. Slick fingers came to Victoria’s mouth and she licked from tip to palm then back between the two fingers. Melinda was riveted. “Come back to my room.” Victoria didn’t have to ask twice. May got down onto wobbly legs, smiling up at the taller woman as her hand moved up and down Victoria’s side. Victoria kept Melinda pinned against the wall, her thigh slotting in between Melinda’s legs and getting a deep groan as the tender flesh had nowhere to hide from the tight muscle of Victoria’s thigh. Melinda rocked, nodding as Victoria’s lips worked their way down to her shoulder. 

It only took them ten minutes to get back to Victoria’s room which was good because her hands were itching to touch the woman. Their rooms were actually narrow studio apartments with a small kitchenette and private bathroom. It was tiny, but it was big enough for a full sized bed and a small table. Melinda found herself on that table less than a minute after they entered, Victoria sweeping her up and carrying her over as they kissed. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about how attractive Victoria was, they were friends so in Melinda’s mind it wasn’t even on the table. As her back rested against the wall, Victoria pushed Melinda’s skirt up and her head dipped forward. When, exactly, had she lost her panties? Melinda didn’t get much time to think about that because Victoria’s tongue ran a long swipe across her folds. “You’re so sweet,” was all Victoria said before she dropped to her knees and started to devour Melinda. 

In moments, Melinda’s hands were scrabbling for a grip on the edges of the table because Victoria had grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, nearly suffocating herself in Melinda’s skin. “Jesus….” Melinda’s hands came to Victoria’s head as she got closer, harsh breaths echoing in the quiet brick room. She started to curse quietly as her body worked its way up to an amazing peak. Somehow Victoria held her there for awhile, lingering at the tip of the mountain before she pushed Melinda over with this sucking thing that made her eyes cross. It sounded sloppy, filthy, but the sucking noises combined into the experience, making Melinda’s hips hop off the table. 

The fact that Victoria was dominant in bed wasn’t a shock to Melinda. What was a shock for Melinda was that she had relaxed into Victoria’s dominance so easily. She tended toward the dominant side in bed herself, but from the moment Victoria pulled her into the closet back at the party, Melinda had been putty in her hands. And her mouth. When she came, Victoria didn’t stop. She slowed and moved outward a bit, but she didn’t stop. Melinda’s legs were shaking by the time a finger pushed inside. “I want to fuck you.” Victoria looked up over Melinda’s stomach, the crinkled dress between them blocking a bit of her face. Melinda nodded and Victoria held her eyes as she started to work a second finger in. The taller woman stood, long kisses punctuated by sighs filled the room as Victoria’s fingers pushed deep inside Melinda. “I’ve wanted to do this for awhile,” she confessed as her thumb started to rub around Melinda’s clit. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Melinda just kissed Victoria because this wasn’t really about loving each other. It was sex and she didn’t want the other woman to get things twisted in her head. When Melinda had gotten Victoria fully distracted from sweet nothings, she finally pulled back. “Are we staying in the kitchen or are you taking me to bed?” Victoria kissed her again and pulled back, letting Melinda get up. Long fingers laced into Melinda’s as she was tugged int he direction of the bed. It took very little to get her to follow and Victoria nodded to the bed as she turned to take her slacks off. “Let me.” For the first time, it occurred to Melinda that Victoria must be incredibly pent up since it had all been pretty one sided so far. 

Melinda popped the button at her waist and pulled down the short zipper. Victoria wasn’t a skirt kind of girl most of the time and tonight hadn’t been an exception. She’d wrapped her long legs in a really nice pair of slacks that came off to reveal black panties that complimented her ass to an exceptional degree. They were wide cut boy shorts that let Melinda see the under cup of Victoria’s ass when she turned to pick up her pants. Wow was that a great ass. Melinda gave it a squeeze and pulled Victoria in closer, kissing the woman’s throat. “Off.” she pulled at her sweater, yanking it off and pulling off Victoria’s glasses at the same time. “Sorry!” Melinda grabbed them before they hit the floor, her sigh of relief turning into a groan of appreciation. Under her sweater, Victoria had only been wearing a camisole. It dusted her stomach and accentuated the tense peaks of her nipples. 

Victoria sighed deeply when Melinda’s hands cupped her breasts through the thin fabric. “I want you exhausted by the time we’re done,” Victoria told her. The woman picked Melinda up and tossed her on the bed with relative ease. “Now let me see you.” Victoria made short work of Melinda’s dress, leaving her in stockings, her underpants, and a bra that matched. “You dressed up. Who did you think you were taking home tonight?” Victoria’s hand pulled May’s panties down and slid in to cup her sex. The same two fingers pushed in, getting a grunt of surprise from Melinda. “Or were you getting pretty for yourself?”

Melinda could barely keep her feet under her as Victoria’s hand ground up in to her sex. “Mmmm… he’s graduating. Doesn’t…” 

“Coulson,” Victoria said without question. She demanded a hard kiss from Melinda that left them both panting. Victoria had pushed her back onto the bed, never letting her get too far and always playing her fingers against Melinda’s body. “You’ve had the hots for him for awhile.” Her thumb started to tease Melinda’s clit, rubbing in firm strokes until Melinda was breathless and trembling. “You just need to go for it.” Victoria didn’t say much for awhile as her face moved low, joining her hand. It was an odd topic to hear about from the woman whose fingers were playing against Melinda’s insides. 

“Vic…” Her head snapped back as the woman’s lips closed around her clit. Everything was so sensitive that Melinda was almost crawling away. She stayed, though, pushing down harder every time her body tried to pull back. Melinda was breathless and trembling by the time she felt the dull head of something a little cold brush her folds. She glanced up, seeing that Victoria had brought something new into the equation. “You’re going to kill me.” 

“Exhaust you,” Victoria corrected. “I could never kill a woman that tastes this good.” Melinda gasped as the head of the toy pushed inside her, stretching her further than Victoria’s fingers had. Melinda’s eyes fell on a pile of leather straps and her brows knitted, curious. “It’s a harness,” she informed Melinda as though she were explaining the breed of some flower. “And this,” she pulled out a toy that was a little on the thicker side with a wide head and a sort of curve. It took Melinda only a moment to figure out just where each part of that went. 

Melinda’s eyes were glued to Victoria as she slipped from the bed. She stood and stripped naked without a moment’s hesitation. The camisole and panties hit the floor, revealing all of Victoria to Melinda. “Show me.” She was floored when Victoria did just that. Melinda watched her tease the fatter side against her folds then push it in with a wince. When she put her legs back together it really looked somewhat realistic. Not realistic in that it looked like a cock, more that it looked part of her, like she was very familiar with it. 

She reached out, wrapping her hand around the part meant for her, stroking just to get a feel for the material. Victoria groaned and may watched her face as she stroked a few more times. “Help me with the straps.” It took a couple of minutes and it almost killed the mood, but Victoria stopped every thirty seconds or so to kiss Melinda or stroke her skin, something to keep the vibe they had going. When all was said and done, the straps were really just meant to secure the toy in place. They looked at each other a moment then Victoria gathered Melinda to her, the back of her head cradled in Victoria’s long fingers. “What’s your favorite position?” 

Melinda looked down at Victoria’s toy, raising her brow. “I haven’t ever ….”

“You’ve slept with men.”

“Not the same,” Melinda reasoned. 

“True.” Victoria grabbed Melinda and spun her around. “This will be much better.” Melinda had just landed on hands and knees as she felt the head of the toy push. She was more than ready after all the play and Melinda let out a groan that got an echo from Victoria. Melinda wasn’t usually a huge fan of being on her knees like this, not able to see her partner, but it took about two seconds for her to understand why Victoria had started this way. She could rub Melinda’s clit with one hand and cup her breast with the other. “I can feel you pulling on it.” Melinda’s eyes went wide, surprised but incredibly aroused. 

Victoria pressed her breasts to Melinda’s back, her lips caressing Melinda’s shoulder. All she was doing right now was a slow grind as she lazily stroked Melinda’s clit. Victoria slowly wound a web of filth into Melinda’s ear as she started to move her hips more. Melinda was breathless in short order. Victoria’s hips moved smoothly, the leather of the straps rubbing Melinda’s ass. She wondered if Victoria even needed the straps at this point. The woman’s large hands held Melinda’s hips as she played her body like a piano. Victoria held her on the edge of a knife for what felt like ages before she let Melinda fall over into orgasm. 

Long fingers stroked through Melinda’s hair as she was lowered to the bed. She felt Victoria slip out of her and felt strangely sad. “… what about you,” Melinda asked. 

Victoria looked at her and smiled a little, reaching down to stroke through Melinda’s hair. “Sweetheart, this isn’t the end… it’s intermission.” 

That night, Melinda lost track of how many times Victoria made her cum. She didn’t remember when her buzz wore off or when the sun came up. All she worried about was giving herself a breather between rounds and staying hydrated. When they parted in the late afternoon, it was so Victoria could study and so Melinda could finish a practical exam. Melinda knew this wasn’t a relationship, but if she had anything to do with it, this would not be the only time she found pleasure at the fingers, mouth, and toy of Victoria Hand.


End file.
